1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), in particular to an arc blade-shaped processing surface structure of a pad conditioner and a manufacturing mold structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, and the market competition of high-tech electronic consumer products becomes severe, all wafer fabrication processes and designs tend to be high-density processing, and all wafer fabrication processes encounter high challenges.
Since integrated circuits of a chip are developed with an increasingly smaller wire width and a higher requirement on the planarization of a surface of the chip to overcome the difficulty of focusing in a lithographic process due to the height difference, therefore a general chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process is provided to achieve the effects and the materials consumed in the CMP process mainly include a polishing pad, a polishing slurry and a pad conditioner, wherein the interaction between the pad conditioner and the polishing pad is a major factor of the cost of the CMP process.
At present, most of the pad conditioners increase the density of the polishing particles to provide the desired planarization process and manufacture in order to achieve the expected precision. When the pad conditioner is in use, the polishing surface with a uniform coarseness is produced at a shallow layer of the surface of the polishing pad, such that when the polishing slurry is used for polishing work pieces, the powerful and uniform material can be used for removing other materials effectively. However, there are tens of thousands of polishing particles disposed in an anisotropic polyhedron, and it is difficult to assure the consistence of the direction of the sharp end of the polishing particles, and thus involving a number of variables. Therefore, the functions and applications of the finished goods of the pad conditioners are key factors of the quality and reliability of the polishing process by the polishing pad. Compared with the situation of having an unstable production quality and failing to assure the sieving quality, the stability quality of the production cannot be controlled effectively for the planarization of the wafer surface.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention provides an arc blade-shaped processing surface structure of a pad conditioner comprising a plurality of arc-shaped protrusions formed at an outer periphery of the arc blade-shaped processing surface structure, and the protrusions are separated with an interval apart from each other and around the external periphery of the pad conditioner to form an arc blade-shaped structure, and an sharp end of the polishing particles of the protrusions has a height difference smaller than 125 μm. During a polishing process, the protrusions with the orderly partitioned design allows the surface material of the polishing pad to be in contact with the protrusions for the polishing effect, and after the polishing process is finished, the space between the protrusions can be extended and rebounded, and this process is performed repeatedly to assure a uniform polishing effect.